<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Therapy » AU by plutosdeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206346">Therapy » AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosdeath/pseuds/plutosdeath'>plutosdeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai is a terrible father, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosdeath/pseuds/plutosdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This feels illegal.” Sokka blurted with urgency. </p><p>His nose was touching the other man’s and their lips were so damn close. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They closed the gap anyways. </p><p>or</p><p>Zuko moves to a new city and desperately needs a new drug dealer, or as normal people call it, a psychiatrist. Insert Dr. Sokka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piandao &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Haru, Sokka &amp; Piandao, Sokka &amp; Suki, Sokka/Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-HIPAA still applies in this AU so technically, it’s illegal for a doctor to have a relationship with their patient.<br/>-Not meant to romanticize PTSD or depression<br/>-Will probably have 4 parts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuckkkk.” The man said with a groan.</p><p>Zuko was out of antidepressants. </p><p>His first night in Republic City and he’s without his medication. What could go wrong? </p><p>Zuko is a 29 year old man and more than capable of taking care of himself. That is until his brain tells him he doesn’t deserve a clean bed or food and he sits in solitude until someone drags him out. </p><p>Considering that he’s alone right now, that might result in death. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, his first day as fine arts teacher was approaching and he couldn’t afford to be dead. </p><p>His psychologist from back home, Piandao, referred him to a good friend of his but Zuko was hesitant. He hated change.</p><p>“Sokka is one of most charming people I’ve ever met. I trained him while he was in medical school but he’s a fast learner. One can argue that he’s a better psychiatrist than me.” Piandao doted. </p><p>Because he trusted Piandao with his life, he scheduled an appointment with Dr. Sokka in the morning. </p><p>—-</p><p>Dr. Sokka’s office was so colorful compared to Piandao’s. </p><p>The walls are a light blue with polka dots and the tables had stress relief coloring books and pencils. </p><p>For a second, he thought he walked into the pediatric unit. And despite feeling a little out of place, it felt comforting.</p><p>Zuko had been going to therapy since his mother disappeared and his father went to prison. </p><p>The night his father went to jail, Zuko was burned while his little sister, unwillingly, watched. The trauma of becoming partially blind and losing his mother became too much. </p><p>His uncle Iroh, began taking him to his friend Piandao, when he was 13. At first, he hated going to the psychiatrist but Piandao was special. He was one of the only psychiatrist in the area that served as a therapist too. He also gave Zuko snacks whenever they made a breakthrough.</p><p>That was 16 years ago and Zuko hated the fact that he needed therapy and medications. </p><p>However at night, he could still feel is father branding him. </p><p>“Parents fucking suck.” Zuko thinks to himself. </p><p>He spends a few more minutes alone with his thoughts before hearing the nurse call his name. </p><p>The nurse, Suki, led him to the room where Dr. Sokka was stationed. </p><p>Three knocks on the door. </p><p>“Here he is, Doc.”</p><p>Dr. Sokka took a spin in his chair and grinned at Zuko. </p><p>His smile was confident and damn, he was handsome. </p><p>Zuko silently cursed Piandao for referring him to such a beautiful man. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“So you’re the handsome man Piandao told me so much about.” The doctor extended his hand and pointed towards the other chair in the room. “Welcome.”</p><p>Zuko’s knees were weak. </p><p>Why were the doctor’s eyes so blue?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. Sokka meets his new patient, Zuko.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka loved his job.</p><p>He graduated from Republic City Medical College at 23 at the top of his class and he’s been working as a psychiatrist ever since. He’s also trained as a therapist, which makes him one of the best mental health professionals in the city. </p><p>His work life was great. He had a private practice in the middle of the city and offered services to almost everyone who asked. Sokka wasn’t loaded but he gave back to the community when he had the chance.</p><p>Sokka was widely loved in Republic City but something was still missing in his life. </p><p>Despite being caring, handsome, and dedicated to his craft, the doctor was unable to find love. </p><p>While his friends were getting married, Sokka was hard at work, trying to make everyone in Republic City happy with their life. </p><p>Piandao often asked Sokka if he was happy with his own life and he could never answer. </p><p>“You’re too giving, son. Take a break.”</p><p>Sokka laughed but he knew it was true.</p><p>“My favorite patient is heading to Republic City.” Piandao started. “I would like him to see you, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all.”</p><p>Sokka did mind. He was tired and desperately needed a vacation. Maybe he’ll take one after he sees Piandao’s prized patient.</p><p>“Great. I’ll send his records over tomorrow morning.”</p><p>—-</p><p>“Holy shit, when’s the last time you’ve slept?”</p><p>Suki laughed at Sokka but she was also concerned. They had started this practice together but Sokka was too young to be burnt out.</p><p>The psychiatrist scratched his head. “Um, I don’t know. Not important.” </p><p>“Take a break, will you?” </p><p>“Suki, I-“</p><p>“Haru and I can handle it.” She said, referring to the other psychiatrist. “We don’t have many patients.”</p><p>He sighed, frantically typing notes into his computer. </p><p>“Fine. Just let me take the first patient.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Sokka.”</p><p>Suki left and closed the door behind her. Sokka got up to stretch, his body sore from sitting and typing all morning. </p><p>Sokka was a beautiful man and he knew that. But when he’s stressed, his appearance tends to go left. </p><p>This day, his brown skin felt dry and his hair was disheveled. Looking at the computer made his eyes hurt but he had to read the records Piandao sent over.</p><p>Zuko was only a year older than him and he suffered from PTSD and depression. Today’s visit was just for new meds so he didn’t dig too deep. Besides, he was too exhausted to do so. </p><p>He heard three knocks at the door and then Suki’s voice. </p><p>“He’s here, Doc.”</p><p>Sokka turned around and my god, was his patient beautiful. </p><p>Zuko’s hair was in the middle of his back and was so dark against his milky skin. His face was chiseled and his eyes reminded Sokka of bourbon.</p><p>The burn on his face stuck out like a sore thumb though. Sokka wonders if that’s why he’s needed therapy for all this time. </p><p>“So you’re the handsome man Piandao told me about. Welcome.”</p><p>Sokka cursed himself in his head. “Flirting with a patient. What the fuck?”</p><p>Suki glared at him while behind Zuko. </p><p>The patient walked towards the other seat in the room, picking at his hands in the process.</p><p>The nurse closed the door, leaving the two alone. </p><p>“Piandao probably told you but my name is Sokka. I work as a psychiatrist mainly but I also practice therapy. My favorite color is blue and I like video games.” </p><p>Zuko cracked a smile. It was crooked but spirits, it was beautiful.</p><p>“He did tell me about you. Anyways, I’m Zuko. I moved to Republic City to teach Fine Arts. My favorite color is crimson and I like painting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does painting help you express yourself, Zuko?”</p><p>His patient looked a little confused. Sokka cleared his throat.</p><p>“I just wanna get to know you and what makes you tick. I know today’s appointment is mainly for medication but I wanna help you adjust.” </p><p>Zuko sat up in his chair. </p><p>“Sure. Yeah, painting helps. It’s become a passion of mine. “</p><p>Sokka grinned at him, his smile full of support. The most important thing to him was making his patients feel safe. </p><p>They talked about Zuko’s health chart and likes and dislikes. Before he knew it, the man in front of him had finally relaxed.</p><p>Sokka checked his watch. The appointment was coming to a close. </p><p>“My next available slot is in a month so I’ve prescribed you with enough medication until your next visit. If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to call me-“</p><p>“Call you?”</p><p>Sokka laughed at Zuko’s concern. “It’s my work number, swear.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor handed his patient his contact information and Zuko grabbed it. He was warm and their hands were touching for way too long.</p><p>He pulled back after the fourth second.</p><p>—-</p><p>The next time he saw Zuko was at the local farmers market. He was buying fresh food for a nearby pantry and his patient was buying strawberries and mangoes. </p><p>They didn’t speak. Sokka just stared at him, watching the man pick fruit and putting it into a basket. He was so pretty when he was concentrating.</p><p>Sokka left before Zuko noticed him.</p><p>That night, he ate dinner alone and wondered what school Zuko taught at. </p><p>“Fuckkkk.” He said to himself, crashing onto his bed. </p><p>In his head, he cursed Piandao for making his newest patient the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. </p><p>Their next appointment was in two weeks. Hopefully Sokka could think clearly by then.</p><p>Hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Sokka become closer and they can’t stop pining.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The kids are lovely and so eager to learn. I always come home with paint on my clothes and shoes but it’s worth it.”</p><p>Zuko talked about his job with pride. He had never smiled brighter in his life. As his therapist and a man with a little crush, Sokka was invested.</p><p>“How old are they?”</p><p>“I teach children 6-18,” Zuko started, still nervous and struggling to make eye contact, “but I mainly work with 10-14 year olds.”</p><p>“And they’re still messy?l</p><p>“I mean, even I’m still messy and I’m almost 30.”</p><p>Zuko had never felt so appreciated until Sokka laughed at his response. Shamefully, he had thought about his psychiatrist since their last meeting. And how could he not? </p><p>The doctor was charming and the light from his window illuminated his skin so beautifully. He swore he saw Sokka at the farmers market a few weeks ago, but maybe his bad eye was pulling tricks on him. </p><p>Zuko wondered if he was married but there was no ring or betrothal necklace in sight. </p><p>The man wanted to punch himself for thinking about Sokka’s personal life but he’s never thought about someone so much. It felt liberating, to say the least. </p><p>“Are you sleeping okay, Zuko?” Sokka asked, voice low yet tender. It made an invisible lump form in the patient’s throat.</p><p>Zuko’s bed was always cold, despite the summer sun greeting him with a kiss every morning. In his dreams, he fought memories and people he tried so long to suppress. Some nights, he would force himself to stay awake. The only good thing about his sleepless nights is that his work spawned from them.</p><p>Because of his hesitation to answer the question, Sokka knew that his patient hadn’t been sleeping well. </p><p>“How come?” He asked before Zuko responded. </p><p>“I keep having nightmares. It sucks, really, because I have so much going for me right now. And it’s been 16 years since, well you know.” </p><p>“I actually don’t know, Zuko. I’m not Piandao, remember?”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Hearing Zuko apologize for nothing made Sokka’s heart sink. However, Zuko was used to apologizing for simple things. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>The patient remained silent, but began picking his hands. Sokka observed and so many questions poured into his head at once. But Zuko wasn’t here to be interrogated, he needed someone to listen to him. He had to be patient and to Sokka, that was most frustrating part about psychiatry and therapy. </p><p>The doctor began digging in a container near his desk and pulled out a strawberry plushie. It reminded him of Zuko at the farmer’s market. He smiled weakly before facing his patient again. </p><p>“Here you go. It’s to help with the scratching.” </p><p>—-</p><p>The pair sat in silence for 5 minutes. Zuko stared at the wall behind his therapist while squeezing the toy. </p><p>“It’s been so long. You think I’d be over it by now. But I’m not. Every morning, I see the scar and sometimes it still burns.” </p><p>Zuko’s voice was strained and when he looked up at Sokka, finally making eye contact, his eyes resembled rain puddles. </p><p>“Piandao always told me that progress doesn’t come fast but it’s been 16 years. Sokka, I’m tired. I want to sleep without seeing my father or feeling his hands. I miss my mom. I want to be held by someone who loves me and doesn’t pity me. Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“It’s not too much to ask, Zuko. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>Sokka was dumbfounded by the question and laughed at himself internally. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Neither do I.” Zuko let out a short breath. “Do you have any water?”</p><p>The next thirty minutes were filled with so many tears but Zuko slept peacefully that night. <br/>—-</p><p>They crossed paths again at an art store, two days after Zuko’s first breakthrough with his new therapist. </p><p>Zuko was buying paint for his studio and Sokka was getting coloring books for his office. </p><p>It was a Saturday and Sokka’s first day off in a while. He deserved it, but he always felt guilty when he didn’t work. </p><p>“Do you have a Burnt Sienna in this size?”</p><p>Sokka’s ears perked up at the sound of his patient’s voice. It was raspy but he sounded calm. Sokka started to wonder if he always sounded so calm. </p><p>“Sure thing! I’ll go grab one for you.” </p><p>Zuko nodded and smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”</p><p>Sokka wanted to approach him so badly but building a relationship with a client outside of the office was unethical. Usually, he swore by HIPAA but now, he hated it. </p><p>All he wanted to do was wipe Zuko’s tears and play with his hair. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>“Dr. Sokka, hi.” Zuko spoke as if he lost his breath for a second. </p><p>Sokka flashed his famous grin and Zuko swore his knees turned into sand. </p><p>“Just call me Sokka. We’re the same age.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Zuko, no apologizing, remember?”</p><p>Sokka wanted to kiss him so badly. Gross. </p><p>“Right.” He pointed at the books in his doctor’s basket. “Turtleducks? That’s cute.” </p><p>Zuko wanted to punch himself for his last remark but then Sokka’s face grew a berry colored blush. </p><p>He really wanted to immortalize him in his paintings. He was too beautiful to be just human.</p><p>“Yeah, it is cute. My pediatric patients love them.”</p><p>“And so do I.”</p><p>Sokka raised his eyebrow and giggled. He was a 28 year old man and he fucking giggled. He thought about what Suki would do if she heard him. </p><p>“Really? I’ll keep one just for you then.”</p><p>Zuko felt like a teenager in love. He felt so bad for wanting to kiss his psychiatrist but it felt so natural. </p><p>“Sir, here’s your paint. Sorry for the wait.”</p><p>“No worries.”</p><p>The cashier bagged Zuko’s items and handed him his receipt. Sokka just stood there, foolishly daydreaming about combing the other man’s hair or making him dinner. </p><p>“I need some fucking sleep.” He thought to himself. </p><p>“So I’ll see you in a few weeks?” </p><p>Sokka cleared his throat, trying to find his way back to reality. “Of course. Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>Zuko’s ears felt warm all of a sudden and he’s pretty sure his cheeks were red. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>—-</p><p>“What do you mean you like him? He’s a patient, dumbass!” </p><p>Sokka shushed his friend. They were at a bar, both pretty drunk on vodka cranberries. Luckily, Haru was there to drive. </p><p>“I don’t know, Suki.” His words fell out of his mouth like water. “But he’s so fucking cute and when he cries, I wanna hold him and sing him to sleep. I feel like a predator because I’m his doctor but he flirts with me too.” </p><p>Her grey eyes squinted at him with judgement. “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>This was the second time this week someone had made him question his previous statement. “I mean, he called my turtleduck books cute. That’s a start.” </p><p>“You’re full of shit, Sokka.”</p><p>Haru took a sip of his mock tail before intervening. “Jin was my patient before we started dating. Of course, I referred her to someone else once our feelings were out in the open but I get what Sokka means. You really can’t help who you fall for.”</p><p>Suki rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I’m out of here.”</p><p>“I’m driving, sweetheart. Stay in your seat.”</p><p>That earned a drunken laugh from Sokka. Suki pouted playfully. </p><p>“Seriously though,” Haru started. “You deserve happiness. You’re one of the best psychiatrists in the city and you’re so young. Live a little, okay? Just do it ethically.” </p><p>“Will do.” </p><p>—-</p><p>Zuko couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t the usual dreams of his father that kept him up though. His bed was too cold and it was unbearable. </p><p>He prepared some jasmine tea and began painting in his living room. </p><p>The artist never planned his paintings. Instead, the images just appeared in his mind and he illustrated them. He found himself reaching for random colors. First dark sienna, and then Prussian blue. </p><p>Before he knew it, Sokka-like figure was on his canvas. </p><p>Zuko hoped that Sokka could sit for him one day. </p><p>He spent the rest of the night trying to paint Sokka from memory. His tea sat on the table, cold like his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Sokka find their way to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, Zuko smokes something called passionflower. It’s a plant that exists in real life but in this universe, it takes the place of medical marijuana.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 11pm and Sokka was on his way home from the office. His eyes were clouded with exhaustion. The fact that he was able to drive was a miracle. </p><p>For the sleep deprived man, time seemed so slow. The time on his clock wouldn’t move. Every time he closed his eyes to blink, nothing around him had changed. </p><p>“Maybe I need therapy.” Sokka muttered to himself. </p><p>Sokka finally arrived home after 10 minutes of feeling frozen in time. With every step up the stairs, his feet were being crushed by the universe. </p><p>His bed welcomed with him but like most nights, it was brisk. The doctor didn’t bother to change his clothes, convincing himself that he would eventually. </p><p>He never did.</p><p>Instead, his eyelids became heavier and the darkness behind them flashed images of his prized patient. </p><p>Sokka just wanted to kiss him already and honestly, he didn’t know why. </p><p>He had met many handsome men in his lifetime. But Zuko was the first beautiful one. When he talked about his passions, Sokka was enamored. And when he cried, he wanted to kill everyone that ever hurt him. </p><p>A strong feeling, yes, but it was the only one Sokka could identify with. </p><p>He asked the spirits to make him dislike Zuko but when he saw the man a few days later for their appointment, it was clear that he’d fallen even more.</p><p>—-</p><p>Zuko had never talked this much in his life but for the first time in a long time, he was genuinely comfortable.</p><p>“Oh and Meng is my little troublemaker but her art is gorgeous. I wasn’t that talented when I was 12.”</p><p>Sokka looked up from his notes with inquisitive eyes. “What were you like when you were Meng’s age?”</p><p>Zuko’s face dropped a little, thinking of how he was burned at that age. Sokka immediately regretted his question but as his therapist, he knew it was necessary. </p><p>“Well, my accident happened so I spent a lot of time alone. But to cheer me up, my uncle introduced me to classical literature and arts. I’ve been in loved with the subject ever since. Sometimes, I feel like my father burning me was a blessing in disguise.”</p><p>The doctor took off his glasses and undid his hair tie. He was frustrated with Zuko’s words but not angry. </p><p>The fantasies that rolled through Zuko’s head weren’t holy, and they made his mouth dry. The artist cleared his throat. </p><p>“Zuko, I know you don’t mean that.” Sokka’s tone was soft and protective. </p><p>“I don’t,” the patient laughed a little, “but truth is that without it, I wouldn’t be where I am right now. I like to think that his abuse made me better.” </p><p>Sokka opened his mouth to speak but Zuko stopped him. </p><p>“I know you’re gonna say that I deserve better or that the nightmares say otherwise. And I know that.” His wet eyes traveled to meet with Sokka’s. The words he spoke became strained and caught in his throat. “Sometimes you just want to know what would motivate a man to burn his child with an iron.” </p><p>Zuko’s tears made his pupils look like raw honey. Sokka wanted to cry for his patient but that wasn’t his job. He felt helpless.</p><p>“Can I hold your hand, Zuko?”</p><p>The crying man didn’t speak, instead reaching out his hand as a response. Sokka grabbed it.</p><p>The two sat there for a while, occasionally squeezing the other’s hand. Sokka nervously stared at his shoes while  his tears had subsided, Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome his psychiatrist was. </p><p>He cursed himself for not being a flawless romantic so he tried the next best thing. </p><p>“Can I paint you tonight?” </p><p>Sokka looked up and smiled. “You think I’m pretty?”</p><p>His tone was teasing but he was eager to know. </p><p>Zuko simply nodded. His lack of words made Sokka’s heart melt like ice. </p><p>“You’re not too bad yourself.” The younger man said with a wink.</p><p>“That’s a first.”</p><p>Sokka felt his chest tighten. How could anyone think Zuko was anything less than perfect? </p><p>“I mean it. You’re stunning.”</p><p>He squeezed his patient’s hand once more before letting go. </p><p>Soon, the appointment was over and both men left with a telling blush on their faces. </p><p>—-</p><p>Zuko almost drove himself crazy preparing for Sokka’s arrival. He knew it wasn’t a date but he couldn’t help wondering what Sokka’s favorite wine or music artist was. </p><p>“This man is gonna be the death of me.” He thought to himself.</p><p>The nervous man settled for a sweet Riesling and played Hozier through the studio speakers. Zuko wasn’t a drinker and only smoked occasionally while painting but this night, he found himself doing both. </p><p>Sokka was visiting his studio, his temple. He felt naked but what else was there for Sokka to uncover? </p><p>Three knocks came from behind the door. </p><p>Zuko’s footsteps were light but quick. His hands shivered as he turned the knob. </p><p>“Hey, come in.” Zuko spoke, damn near out of breath.</p><p>Sokka presented his iconic smile because of course he had to, and then stepped over the threshold. </p><p>“Good music and white wine? How’d you know?” </p><p>Zuko tried to hid the heat on his cheeks but failed terribly. “An artist’s intuition?” </p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p>The artist led his guest to a chair in the center of the room. </p><p>He went around the studio, adjusting the curtains. </p><p>“Okay, before we start, if you get tired of sitting, let me know. Seriously. Also, do you mind if I smoke?”</p><p>Sokka chuckled. “What do you have?”</p><p>“Passionflower. It calms my nerves an-“</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, I’ve just been wanting to paint you ever since we met. It sounds so weird saying that out loud, wow.” </p><p>Zuko’s sentiment made Sokka feel warm and giddy. He was certain that if he met Zuko a few years prior, they would be married by now. </p><p>“Zuko, I really appreciate that. Thank you.” He finished his sentence with a smile. “Oh and I’m fine with the passionflower.”</p><p>The painter stood behind his canvas, relighting his joint. He wore a red and white striped tee under dark denim overalls. His raven hair was up, styled in a messy bun. The light in the room was golden and made him shimmer. </p><p>If Sokka could paint, he’d be here with a canvas too. </p><p>Zuko walked towards his muse to reposition him, touching his waist in the process. He couldn’t help but notice how Sokka smelled like white carnations, linen, and printer paper. </p><p>“All good?”</p><p>Sokka nodded and Zuko returned to his canvas.</p><p>Zuko was trained in the classics and badly wanted to turn Sokka into an Italian Renaissance piece. However, time was an obvious obstacle. </p><p>If only time could freeze for him. </p><p>If only. </p><p>Instead, time flew by like a leaf in harsh wind and when Zuko halfway through the painting, it was already 10pm.</p><p>“Shit, Sokka. It’s so late. Do you wanna leave? I didn’t m-“</p><p>“I’m aware of the time, dear. I’m fine.”</p><p>Zuko blushed for the umpteenth time that day but this one felt permanent. </p><p>“Can I see what you have so far?”</p><p>“S-sure.”</p><p>Sokka walked over and placed himself behind Zuko, his torso nearly touching the painter’s back.</p><p>“I hope you like it. It’s nowhere near finished but I don’t want to waste your time.”</p><p>In the painting, Sokka was sitting upright and was holding something. He didn’t ask what it was supposed to be because the painting wasn’t done. His eyes looked like sapphire and his skin was earthy and radiant. Zuko made him look like he belonged in the movies, Sokka felt like he didn’t deserve that honor. </p><p>“I love it, Zuko. I can’t stress that enough.”</p><p>Sokka put his hands on Zuko’s shoulders and squeezed them. Zuko felt one step closer to combusting. </p><p>“Really? I thought it w-“</p><p>“Hey,” Sokka demanded, “look at me.” <br/>The two made eye contact, gold finding angelite. “I love it. It’s okay.”</p><p>Zuko wanted to look away and reject Sokka’s stares. He felt too vulnerable for his liking. But he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the man standing over him. </p><p>“This feels illegal.” Sokka blurted with urgency. </p><p>Suddenly, his nose was touching the other man’s and their lips were so damn close. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They closed the gap anyways. </p><p>No one knows who kissed who but to the both of them, it felt natural. Zuko’s kisses were gentle but there was so much emotion behind them. Sokka’s kisses were a bit more forceful but just enough to keep Zuko on his toes. </p><p>Sokka had been waiting so long for this kiss and now that it happened, he was ridden with guilt. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He apologize, panic thick in his voice. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>The doctor backed away a little. “You’re my patient and I took advantage of you. Shit, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Zuko grabbed his hand. “I wanted this. I thought that was obvious.”</p><p>Sokka let go of the breath he had been holding. “You know I can’t be your therapist anymore, right?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Zuko squeezed the other man’s hand once again and kissed his cheek. “I just realized that you know everything about you and I only know your favorite color and hobby. Are you hiding something, stranger?”</p><p>“No,” Sokka said in a sing-song voice, “but I’m boring, Zuko. I had an average childhood, besides my mom passing. My dad and grandmother raised me. I have a younger sister and a fondness for swords. Am I still a stranger?”</p><p>“Not in my book.” Zuko hummed. </p><p>They spent the rest of the night lying on the studio floor, intertwined with one another and talking about literally everything in the universe. </p><p>—-</p><p>“You look like shit, Sokka. And is that paint on your white coat?” Suki interrogated, tugging at her coworker’s jacket. </p><p>The two were going over new patient files and updating medication lists. </p><p>“Yeah, I had a long night.” </p><p>The nurse gasped as if she’d saw a spirit. “You didn’t.” </p><p>“I didn’t but we kissed. Suki, it felt like he was sent to my life for a reason. A very, very fucked up reason but lying with him last night felt natural.” Sokka spoke with caption.</p><p>His friend was in the corner with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this for years. You better marry him.” </p><p>Sokka looked at Suki with confusion all over his face. “We haven’t had a date yet.”</p><p>“What’s stopping you?”</p><p>The question lingered in his mind until he was able to sneak a text to Zuko during his break. </p><p>“Would you like to have a dinner date?” He typed. </p><p>Of course, Zuko agreed and they met at his house hours later. </p><p>—-</p><p>“This is nice.”</p><p>Zuko’s head was on Sokka’s lap as the watched the Great British Baking Show together. Their dinner date was unsuccessful, solely because of Sokka’s inability to cook food without burning it. <br/>They ordered takeout and afterwards, migrated to Sokka’s bed.</p><p>Dark hands ran through Zuko’s scalp, calming his nerves. They could sit there for eternity, just listening to the other’s breathing. </p><p>Occasionally, they would switch positions or exchange a soft kiss. But Sokka would always find Zuko back in his lap. </p><p>“You make me feel safe.” Sokka spoke with a whisper. “And for once, my bed isn’t cold.”</p><p>He didn’t expect to say those things but when they finally left his mouth, he realized how true it was. The doctor worked so much because he needed his own security. </p><p>Now that Zuko was here, he might just take a break like his colleagues suggested. </p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>During this fic, “Take a Break” from Hamilton kept finding its way into my head. It influenced me to write Sokka’s character as someone who works hard but without personal reward. </p><p>Also, Hozier’s music is for the gays and I will die on that hill.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic!</p><p>Pluto xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>